


Raising a Kokiri

by I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse



Series: Kokiri au [2]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mask gets into trouble, Mask wants answers, Other, Time (Linked Universe) is a Good Parent, Warriors and Time bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse/pseuds/I_need_Coffee_and_Linkeduniverse
Summary: Kind of a what if?What happens if the Linked universe gang found Mask? What if Navi was hunting them?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Navi (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Series: Kokiri au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Raising a Kokiri

The Kokiri forest was a textbook definition of a fairy haven. The magic that ran drifted through the air relaxing the boy, the smell of the deep wooded pines always brought a sense of inner peace. It was a place where not only any fairy could relax but flourish.

Yet it did nothing for Navi’s pain.

Any fairy would be calm and relaxed in the forest, naturally reverting to their smaller form only standing about 4 inches tall, yet Navi wasn’t afforded this luxury. She was still standing over 8 feet tall, even though her wings had grown with her they couldn’t support her body for more than a few minutes. 

‘Why must I be curse like this?’ Navi thought bitterly as she sat on a tree stump, watching the other fairies play with their kokiris, trying to numb the slight pain she self. Navi knew exactly why she was stuck in this form, it was the reason she was in pain.

Her kokiri, **Link**.

Even at the thought of his name she could stop the flare of pain in her chest, or the tears falling down her face. She should have never allowed the Great Deku tree to give Link his quest, if he had needed the horrible man to be killed she should have done it. He shouldn’t have restricted her to her smaller form so she couldn’t protect her baby; she shouldn’t have had to watch her little boy forcibly grow up and see so much pain. Her baby boy shouldn’t have had to travel through time to strike down the demon king. The only thing she was grateful for was the princess sending both of them back in time. She just wanted to protect him so much, that when the forest finally called her back to free her of her small form she took it, she could finally protect her child. And when she got back to bring him home...he wasn’t there.

**He wasn’t there!**

Navi tore up their home, searching through every corner of Hyrule, even going as far as to hurt Ganondorf for the location of her son. But it was all dead ends. She couldn’t feel her bond with her kokiri, and it tore her heart.

Navi had to stay in the Kokiri forest sense, then, trying to keep the pain from being away from her Kokiri down. Even Mido and Meosa came up to try and comfort the lone fairy, hah it seems that hell had froze over. Some Fairies had offered to allow Navi to take care of their Kokiri but Navi could bring herself to take a role from another mother; for now she was committed to being the guardian of the forest, making sure nothing would take a Kokiri from their fairy.

Which brings us to the problem? The portal.

It was made of golden magic, opening at the edge of the Kokiri forest. New smells of different woods made it clear their once safe woods were not so safe anymore, even the growing deku sprout wouldn’t protect the forest. 

Navi was the one who argued for guard duty, while others protested she stood firm. She was stuck in this form anyway, might as well put it to use.

So she stood at the edge of the portals, in between two woods and realms.

And she waited.  
**\----**

Warrior was beginning to think that Hyila hated him, or maybe she just hated the Links in general. It seemed like every two steps the Links were attacked by these monsters with black blood. To add to the bullshit that was their life they had switched worlds in the middle of the day, and they just so happen to appear in the middle of an enemy camp. Which lead to the links being surrounded by enemies that they had to fight their way out.

Warrior was starting to understand why Time and Legend hated Hyila so much.

They finally killed all the monsters, leaving the heroes tired and bloody. Time decided that after their fight that it was the perfect time for setting down for the night. 

Wild started cooking while Time and Twilight secured the perimeter away from monsters, the other Link finally taking a break from all their fighting. It seems like the goddess was giving them a break.

Dinner was great, Wild knew how to make amazing food, and Sky was assigned to their night watch while the second shift was awarded to War.

Soon the sky went from the twilight to the darkness of night, and all the links drifted to sleep. However soon Sky, the hero on watch found himself drifting into dreamland.

What they didn’t realize was that nine Links would soon become ten.  
**\--**  
Young Link, ugh what a horrible name he was given, he preferred what his big brother had named him, Mask. He offered to help his older brother with his monster problem, however this led to where he is now.

He was alone, it was dark out, he was cold, and he was in pain. He missed his big brother, he always helped him. He missed Navi.

Mask couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he thought of his fairy, his mother. He didn't know why she had left him, he always thought fairies were supposed to care for their kokiris, did she not want him anymore? His saving grace in Termina had been Tatl, she wasn’t Navi, but she help the little boy not feel so alone. However now he was stuck in another hyrule, with no big brother and no fairy.

He was tired of being alone, tired of waking up in places he didn’t remember, tired of being so cold.

Mask soon realized he had stumbled along a camp, he pulled out his sword realizing where he wandered into possible danger. However, taking a look around he realized that everyone was asleep, which was a poor decision on their part. Mask put his sword away, looking around camp for stuff these soldiers wouldn’t miss; maybe Mask would finally find some food that didn’t taste like ash.

The young child rumbled through their bags, surprising most slept like the dead. One of them has some fairy magic to him, which if he knew the person he would probably be glued to the man's side, the fairy magic could lessen the pain he was feeling. Surprisingly this man had fae food which likely meant that this man was a fae in some form.

Mask was originally going to leave after his tiny food raiding, however a bright blue caught the boy’s attention. His curiosity got the best of him as he slowly got closer, could it really be his big brother. Finally getting closer he could see the man’s face.

It was his big brother, Link, or as Mask liked to call him War.

Mask felt some of his anxiety flow away after seeing War. Maybe it was his separation anxiety, or even the pain and cold from being separated from Navi. Mask just grabbed the end of War’s scarf, curling himself in it and lying down on War much like a toddler would. His warmth wasn’t like Naiv’s fur but it would help keep out the cold.

Mask soon drifted off to sleep, surrounded by warmth and close to his big brother.  
**\-----**  
Navi felt something, something that lessened the pain in her chest. She didn’t know what was outside the portal, but it lessened the pain in her chest.

Could it be her Kokiri? Could it be the person who stole her Kokiri away from her?

It took a lot of convincing on Navi’s part but she finally got the other fairies to agree to let her explore; which meant someone else needed to take over guard duty.

That didn’t matter to Navi, she would explore this strange new world, and figure out why it lessened her pain.

So she went off into the unknown.  
**\-----**  
The sun was starting to peek through the clouds by the time Wild got up, he was always the ‘first’ one up although he would bet all his rupees the old man was awake, just acting like he’s asleep so he didn’t have to cook.

Speaking of cooking he needs to get up, make sure none of the links were hiding and injuries then start cooking breakfast. He went around to every link, making sure he couldn’t see any blood or signs of bandages; but he stopped at Warrior.

_Did War always have a child with him? Where did the child even come from? Was it another Link?_

Wild decided he shouldn’t even bother with it and went about making breakfast.

Slowly the Links began to wake up one by one most concern on getting some food. However Hyrule let out a yell when he realized some of his food was missing.

War soon found himself returning to the land of the living and he realized two things, one, it was daylight out and two, there was a weight on his chest. Warrior found the latter much more concerning and tried to get up, seeing that he was pinned under the weight he just opted to look up. He was greeted to blond hair, green clothes all wrapped up in his blue scarf.

“Mask?!?” War screamed out waking up every other link that was asleep, apparently the little child could sleep like the dead. Warrior finally realized who it was, brought his arms around the young boy to bring himself up into a sitting position. Mask seemed to grumble out at the sudden shift but was trying to stay asleep.

“Come on little buddy” Warrior whispered to the little hero, shaking him slightly. 

“Nooooo” the little boy whined out as he tried to stop the sun from waking him up.

Sky observed wondering who that little child was, many of the other Links were watched in cursorily.

“Sooo War, is he yours?” Legend said very bluntly which caused their elder hero choking on his spit. Warrior just sent a glare to the pinked haired hero.

“No he isn’t mine” War said as he watched Mask slowly wake up “although he might as well be sense I’m the only one who puts up with grelimin nature”

“....i...hate you” Mask muttered out to War after hearing himself referred to him as a gremlin.

“Come on, it's time for breakfast” Warrior said as he untangled the little boy from his scarf. Mask seemed to just rub his eyes as his feet hit the ground, then he looked up to realize there were 8 people he had stolen from. Mask just turned to give War a certain look.

“No, they are safe, you can’t stab them” War just simply stated, as Mask nodded in understanding. The Links just looked at War in shock.

“Like I said, he was a gremlin,” War said with a shrug. They all move around the campfire to eat, Time keeping an eye on their newest little member. War was doing the same, but only because he noticed how skinny the boy was.

Wild cooked the soup that Wind loved so much, and they all began to chow down. Time side eyed the tiny hero of his past, he saw how Mask would take a spoonful of the soup with a smile but as soon as eyes were off of him, he would turn around and spit out the soup. Time grimaced at the memory, when he was that young everything tasted like ash so he knew this was a common occurrence.Time figured that he had been the only one who saw that.

“So Mask I thought Lana was going to send you back to your time?” War brought up soon after Mask had ‘eaten’ most of his food.

“Dark link got in the way...Lana said he took something importants so she can’t help the timelines merging again” Mask answered “Lana also said hi”

War smiles at the fact Lana asked Mask to tell War she said hi, however that smile was quickly drowned out with worry. Dark link was back, did that mean Cia was back as well. What does that mean now? Will he and the group need to stay in his hyrule trying to get back whatever dark link stole?

“What should we do after this captain?” Time asked snapping the hero out of his anxiety brain.

“We should probably head to the castle, my zelda might know a way to contact Lana” War stated as the Links nodded and went back to their soup. This will be simple, go to the castle, find the Dark links and get the piece back. And now he has all the other links to help him out so it should be easy _**right….right?**_

They had all gone to gather their things for their journal, Mask had no idea how far they would get sense this place was crawling with monsters. He had gone to pick through some of his belongs out in the forest, he didn’t need any of them getting noisy, especially the man with the Deity markings.

“Where is it?” Mask grumbled to himself as he dug through his bag, his stomach growling at him. He knew he had fae food in here, he stole it from the brown hair guy who smelled like a fairy. And he needed to eat something, he couldn’t fight unless he had something to eat.

“Looking for these?” A voice said making Mask jump before turning to glare at the voice. It was the man with the deity markings, likely named Link like the others; he held the bag he stole from the fairy link, it was filled with sylvanberriers which honestly to most just likely looked like pink apples. The man held one in his hand, causally tossing it up and down.

“Give it back, their mine” Mask hissed out to the older hero, who just looked amused at him.

“Really, isn’t there a warning about children eating fae food? And nothing tops fae food like sylvanberries” The man said taking a bite out of the fruit much to Mask’s horror. The man simply gave a shrug as he tossed the bag to the child.

“Yeah now I was alot like you as a child, Only fae food until I learned how to taste again” The man commented which made Mask freeze. Eating human food again and it not taste like ash? Was that even possible? The man let out a chuckled as he tosses another fruit to the young boy. Mask caught it without much problem.

“An apple?” He muttered out.

“Yep, you will have to trick your taste buds for a while, if you eat fae food with normal human food it will start to lose the ash taste” The man said with a shrug “Or don’t and go on with your life; i don’t know it was so long ago”

The man slowly walked back to camp and Mask made a mental note to ask his big brother what that man’s nickname was; if mask had to take a guess he feels that _‘happy’_ and _‘salesmans’_ fits the man more. He looked back and the two fruits in his hand, before deciding to take a risk. One quick bite of an apple before a bite of sylbanberry, to which he chewed waiting for the taste of ash to fill his mouth.

But that didn’t happen..well it was still there very far off in the background, he mostly tasted the berries that reminded him of home. Despite how much Mask wanted to save the moment he began to swallow most of the other fae food, they needed to get moving after all and Mask had questions that needed to be answered.

Mask quickly finished his food before heading back to the other Links. The first thing Mask did was ask everyone’s nickname. Apparently the man with the Deity markings was called Time and the weird fairy man was called Hyrule. The two closest to his age were Wind and Four, but that’s really all he paid attention to.

They walked along in the forest, heading towards the direction of the castle; the links had opted for the forest because it just wasn’t as open as hyrule fields. However both Mask and Time knew better then to assume the forest was safe, they knew the feelings of eyes on the. However Mask felt that might had been wishful thinking because he was missing Navi, so he opted to distract himself.

And the best way he found to distract himself was stealing.

He got about 10 minutes in before he got called out.

“Hey!” Warrior yelled, making the group jump “Give that back” he ordered.

Mask immediately put on his innocent acts as all the links turn to look at War. Some looked at War like he lost his marbles.

“Sorry Mask here has some sticky fingers” Warrior saids to the group, most replied with raised eyebrows.

“War, I’m sure it was nothing,” Legend said, not liking how the peace and quiet ended. You could tell the veteran hero was annoyed. War just stared at him dead eyed.

“Hey Legend where is your wallet?” Warrior asked the pink haired hero.

“Of course it’s right her-” Legend said as his hand went to his pocket, however the words died down when he realized it was gone. War gave Mask a small bump to which Mask opened his palm revealing the wallet.

“Sorry” Mask said as Legend snatched his wallet back. 

They went back to walking in the woods, Mask talking with Warriors while Legend did his best to avoid the young pickpocket. The tension growed but Mask and Time were used to it.

It was nice… **.until it wasn’t**.

Mask paranoia started to get worse, a feeling was bubbling inside him from the time he was a child. Mask immediately brought his hand to his stomach as pain grabbed him.

“Mask are you ok?” Warrior asked as the little boy shook his head no. The older hero bendt down to help the younger boy who was doubled over in pain. Time turned white at the memory, the pain only flared back up if he ever went close to the kokiri forest or another guardian fairy.

“Warrior, maybe you should take Mask away to feel better, we can stay here” Time offer as Legend made a sound of annoyance. Warrior and Mask began to walk away from the group to give the little boy some space.

Time watched as his younger self left, he could feel his mark on his neck sting while the hairs on the back neck stood up.

There was a **growl.**  
**\-----**  
Navi prowled the woods, a mix of angry and excitement filled her chest. The pain of losing Link was slowly fading away meaning that her baby had to be somewhere close. However these woods were dangerous, most of the creatures new better to attack her but she was worry about Link, she knew how small her little baby is and how the creatures of the woods might see him as easy prey.

Finally the pain ended and she looked up through the brush...and her baby wasn’t there. All she could see was 8 men, none were Link’s size.

_Could Link have grown up?_

Navi walked out of the forest making the men jump and bring out the swords but Navi couldn’t care. She observed the group, none of them were her baby.

_Where is her Link? Did they kidnap him? Where is he?!?!_

Navi let out a roar and ran to attack the men with sword, they had to know where her little one is.

It was easy to knock down the smaller two using her tail. However a slice on her back but the one in red made her realize it wouldn't be as easy as she hoped.

She unveiled her spikes, not really focusing on killing them but her position should keep them in place for a while to answer her questions.

A man in white with a familiar sword sent down a strike. She jumped up, jumping from branch to branch before tackling the one in black fur. Before she can bring her claws down on the man her claw met a force field and she was shoved off the man. 

She glared at the source of magic, another brown haired man who smelled of Fae.

“Why are you helping them? Why are you helping the ones who stole my baby?” Navi screamed at him. He must be able to understand fae because he froze at the words.

Before Navi had time to blink she found herself surrounded by the men, each pointing a sword at her. She knew what she had to do.

As Navi raised her wing she heard a voice yelled at men to ‘get away’ but it was too late. She let out a powerful gust knocking down all but one of the men.

Navi lunged at the man, tearing some of his clothes as she knocked him to the ground. She used her legs to make sure he couldn’t get back up. She brought up her claw to bring down on the man, but she stopped.

There on the man’s neck was the mark of the kokiri.

Navi ran her fingers over the marking as the thoughts flooded her brain. This was her Link it had to be, he’s why the pain stopped.

But when did he get so big?

Navi didn’t have time to keep diving into her thoughts as the blunt end of a sword dove into her side. Only for a small one in blue with a big hammer come and swat her off her Kokiri.

She went wildly shot out some of the poison spikes on her tail, some went far before an unseen wall came around her stopping them from flying.

Then she was somewhere new, the men nowhere to be seen, and the pain was back.  
**\------**  
“It’s gone” Hyrule said in a huff as he fell to his knees, it took alot out of him to try and send that creature far away, more so trying to ignore the words from earlier.

“Is everyone ok?” Twilight yelled out to the group.

“Yeah” Wild yelled in response.

“Speak for yourself” Legend screamed “I think i broke some bones”

“I didn’t know you could do that Four” Sky said as he talked to the tiny hero, well more like heroes now. 

Four had become four heroes, each one wearing one of the four colors on the original Four’s tunic. Adding to the different color they also had different weapons, the one in blue having a big hammer, red had a fire rod, purple had a book of magic and green had a sword. 

However they didn’t get to focus on the new heroes for ever long.

“Time?” The red Four said, causing everyone to look at the elder hero.

Time had a blank expression as he pulled out a spike from the creature that was embedded into his side. Time dropped the spike before his eye rolled back into his head.

 **“TIME!!!”** Was the last thing that Time heard before a darkness consumed the older hero.  
**\----**  
“I’m feeling better,” Mask stated to his older brother, Warrior had taken him to the open field where they found a freshwater stream. As he drank the water Mask started to feel better and they decided it was better to head back to the group seeing how being on their own wasn’t very safe. 

Warrior nodded and he grabbed Mask's hand and they started to head back to the group. It didn’t take long since they hadn’t wandered very far. 

Than Warrior saw the group surrounding someone on the ground.

“What happened?” War screamed out as he ran up to the group, Mask following close behind him.

They saw the figure on the ground, it was Time. Time was grumbling trying to slowly push the links away from him.

“He got hit by a spike,” Twilight stated.

“I’m fine, it was just the shock of pain” Time simply states as he stood up however he wobbled causing Sky and Warrior to rush over and support his weight. Time looked around before spotting the new heroes.

“Did Four always have brothers?” Time commented before the boys forced him to sit by a tree. The others crowning about him.

“Time you should be careful, that thing could have been poisons” Legend warned the older hero. 

“They aren’t, fairies aren’t poisonous unless they want to be, if she was poisonous I would be dead” Time said, not really notings what he was saying. 

“That thing was a fairy?!” Legend yelled out.

“How do you know it wasn’t poisonous?!!” Wind yelled out causing the older hero to groan.

“Stopppppp” Time said as he held his head in his hands.

“That thing was a fairy” Hyrule said “It spoke Fae”

“Seriously am I seeing things or did Four multiply?” Time asked with heavy eyes.

“Time focus! That thing-” “It’s a fairy asshole” “ tried to kill you” Legend said practically shaking the older hero, Hyrule butted in his comments about it being a fairy.

“But Time’s right fairies don’t kill” Mask said.

“It shot him with a spike!” Wild yelled.

“It would have clawed his face off!” Twilight screamed in response.

“Sooooo Four what are your brothers names?” Time asked the small hero in green completely ignoring the chaos around him. The link began to bicker as Time kept trying to get answers from Four.

“So they are your brothers?” Time asked the four heroes.

“No their cousins” Mask answered.

“Are you sure? They looked so alike” Time asked.

“Yeah I’m sure, what about the fairy?” Mask asked.

“It was a fairy,” Time said.

“What did it look like? Was it Navi?” Mask asked with interest.

“It looked like a fairy?” Time simply said still loopy.

Mask pouted not liking the answers he was given, he wanted answers; if it was a fairy, could it be Navi? Could his mother be coming to get him? Mask wanted to yell at the Deity man who was not giving answers, until he had the man's neck.

He had a _Kokiri mark…._

Kokiri mark, it’s what is given to a kokiri by their fairy, it symbol left by a fairies sharp teeth. Mask brought his hands up to the man’s mark, it was the deku tree symbol, the same symbol that was on Mark’s neck.

_**It was Navi’s mark.** _

Time realized that Mask was staring and touching the mark, Time brought a hand up to cover his mark.

“So we don’t find her?” Mask whimpered out staring at the man. Time said nothing.

“Do we find her? What about Navi? Saria? Please don’t we find mama?” Mask whimpered through tears “Please”

Time said nothing, but he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Mask. Mask started to cry more. It seems that Mask tears finally stopped all the links arguing.

“I think we need to make camp” Time said.

Time just held Mask in a hug.

_‘What do i do now?’_


End file.
